Operation: Survive Spring Break
by musiclover3
Summary: The Cahills go to Jonah's beach house for spring break. Sinead has to pretend to be Hamilton's girlfriend, everyone's trying to get Amy and Ian back together, a thief tries to break into the house, and Dan's recording the whole thing. Hamead and Amian.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's my sequel to A Lovely Cahill Valentine's Day. I'm not sure I'm going to do a sequel to this one. I'd like to do one for July 4th, but that's a long way away. Anyway, I hope you like this story! I know that I only finished A Lovely Cahill Valetine's Day yesterday, I just wanted to post this already.

Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues

Summary: The Cahills go to Jonah's beach house for spring break. Sinead has to pretend to be Hamilton's girlfriend, everyone's trying to get Amy and Ian back together, a thief tries to break into the house, and Dan's recording the whole thing. Hamead and Amian.

xXxXxXxXx

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind..._

xXxXxXxXx

_Dan's P.O.V._

"Hey, are you still mad at me?" asked twelve-year-old Dan Cahill to his older sister Amy.

Amy glanced back at her brother as she walked up to Jonah's beach house. "What do you think, Dan?"

"I told you I was sorry," Dan said. "I even apologized to Evan."

"After what- the tenth prank?" Amy sighed.

"It wasn't a _prank_. He was flirting with you, what was I supposed to do?" Dan said.

"He wasn't _flirting _with me, Dan. He was asking me for help on his homework." Amy said.

"That's the oldest trick in the book. You ask a girl for help on your homework so you can have an excuse to talk to her." Dan said.

"Well, even so, you didn't have to spill your soda on him." Amy scolded.

"I _told _you that was an accident. My foot slipped." said Dan.

"On what?" Amy said.

"The air," said Dan. "It's possible." he added when he saw Amy's incredulous look.

Amy sighed. "Well, that's not even the first time you did something to him. Remember when you threw his phone into the river?"

"I thought he was asking for your phone number." Dan said.

"He was _telling me the time._" Amy said.

"That's what watches are for," Dan said.

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Are you two fighting again?" Nellie asked, behind them.

"Nah, Amy's just mad that I threw Evan's phone into the river." Dan said, nonchalantly.

"For good reason. We had to buy him another one, Dan." Amy said, sighing.

Dan just shrugged and said nothing. The three of them walked up to the door. Before they could knock, Jonah opened it up. He grinned when he saw them.

"Yo, my homies!" Jonah said.

"Hey, Jonah." Amy said, forcing a smile.

"Nice house," Nellie said. "Is this your own private beach?"

Jonah nodded. "It's cool, isn't it? I stay here every spring break."

"Can we come in?" Amy asked.

Jonah stepped aside and the three walked into the house.

"Is everyone here yet?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, you're the last to arrive." Jonah said.

"_Again_," Dan grumbled.

They walked into the living room where the other clue hunters were.

"Amy!" Sinead said, smiling.

"Hi, everyone," Amy said, avoiding Ian's eyes.

"Are Belle and Luke coming?" Dan asked.

"We're already here."

Dan turned to see Belle and Luke walk into the living room.

"Hey, guys," Belle said, smiling.

"So, now that we're all here we should- Hey! What are you doing?" Jonah said, turning to Dan.

Dan held a video camera in his hands. "Recording. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"And _why _are you recording this?" Belle asked.

"I'm hoping I'll catch some entertaining stuff on this thing." Dan said.

"You probably will. When does something entertaining _not _happen at these reunions?" Belle said, smiling.

Natalie scowled. "Well, don't point that thing at me, got it? I don't want you to have any embarressing stuff about me on that."

"Oh, are you planning on doing something embarressing, Natalie?" Dan asked, innocently.

Natalie glared at him. "Shut up."

"I'm going to go unpack. Would you show me my room, Jonah?" Amy said.

"Sure," Jonah said.

"I as well," Ian said, following the two out of the room.

"Okay, have you kept Evan away from Amy?" Belle asked when the three were gone.

"Yep. He hasn't asked her out once on my watch." Dan said.

"What did you do to him?" Hamilton asked.

"He threw his phone into the river," Nellie said, trying not to smile. "And he poured his soda on him."

"I told him some pretty embarressing stuff about Amy, too." Dan said, grinning.

"Perfect," Luke said, grinning.

"What about Ian? Has Ian gone on any dates?" Madison asked, turning to Natalie.

"He hasn't gone on any dates." Natalie said.

"Good, then there's still hope." said Ned.

"What's our next plan?" Hamilton asked.

"We have to try to get Amy and Ian to talk to each other." said Belle.

"But how? They won't even look at each other." said Reagan.

Belle smiled. "That's where Jonah comes in. Phase One is being done right now."

xXxXxXxXx

_People throw rocks at things that shine..._

xXxXxXxXx

_Jonah's P.O.V._

Jonah glanced back at the two Cahills. Amy was looking at the ground and Ian was looking everywhere but Amy. Jonah sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"So, how have you two been?" Jonah asked, nonchalantly.

"Fine," Amy murmured.

"The same," Ian said.

"Have you two been keeping in touch?" Jonah asked.

The two didn't answer.

Jonah cleared his throat to fill the awkward silence. "So, how's _Evan_, Amy?" Jonah asked, trying to get Ian's attention.

Ian's head snapped to attention, making Jonah smile slightly.

"He's fine," Amy said, softly, still not looking up.

"Are you two friends or what?" Jonah asked.

"We're friends," Amy said, finally looking up. She was looking at him suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

"Just making conversation," Jonah said. "How about you, Ian? How have you and _Jazmine _been doing?"

Amy flinched at the mention of Jazmine.

_Bingo,_ Jonah thought.

"We've been fine," Ian said, looking at Jonah suspiciously.

"You two friends?" Jonah asked.

Ian looked away. "We keep in touch."

Amy bit her lip and looked down.

Jonah smiled. This was progress.

xXxXxXxXx

_But this love is ours..._

xXxXxXxXx

_Hamilton's P.O.V._

Hamilton walked along the beach. He looked out at the water. It was a beautiful day, and the water was peaceful. Someone suddenly bumped into him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't... Hamilton?" said the girl in front of him.

Hamilton looked at the girl in disbelief. "Lacy?"

Lacy was a petite girl with short red hair and big green eyes.

"What are you doing here?" They both said at the same time.

"I'm staying with my cousin here for spring break," Hamilton said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting my cousin, too." Lacy said, pushing a strand of hair away from her face. "Jonah Wizard."

"Me too," Hamilton whispered.

Lacy looked at him in surprise. "You're friends with Jonah?"

"Yeah, we were in the Clue hunt together, remember?" Hamilton said.

"Oh, right. You guys brought the branches together." Lacy said.

"I guess," Hamilton said. "How do you know Jonah?"

"I'm a Janus, remember? Like Jonah." Lacy said.

"Right," Hamilton murmured, not looking at his ex-girlfriend. "So, you're staying here, too?"

Lacy shook her head. "Just visiting him." she said, playing with her necklace. There were several seashells strung on the necklace.

"That's a nice necklace, Lacy." Hamilton said.

"Oh? My boyfriend bought it for me." Lacy said, nonchalantly.

Hamilton flinched. "Boyfriend?"

Although they had broken up years ago, this was the first time they had seen each other.

Lacy nodded. "How about you, Hamilton? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, actually she's staying with us, too." Hamilton blurted out.

He mentally cursed himself. What was he doing?

"Oh, really? That's great! I'd love to meet her." Lacy said, smiling.

"Of course," Hamilton managed to say. "I can't wait to introduce you to her."

_Whoever her is_, Hamilton thought.

Not Amy, that was for sure. She belonged with Ian. Nellie was too old for him. Hamilton couldn't even imagine himself with Belle. That only left...

_Sinead._

Oh, what had he gotten himself into?

xXxXxXxXx

_'Cause my heart is yours..._

xXxXxXxXx

A/N: Lacy is Hamilton's ex-girlfriend if you didn't realize it. What did you think of this chapter? Please, review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I meant to update this yesterday, but I didn't have any time. Oh well, I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues

xXxXxXxXx

_Keep your eyes open..._

xXxXxXxXx

_Belle's P.O.V._

Belle looked at the Cahills sitting in the living room with her. Amy was looking at the ground. Ian was scowling at nothing in particular. Hamilton was fidgeting nervously on the couch. Sinead was glaring at him.

_What happened here?_ Belle thought.

"Alright!" Jonah said, standing up. "I decided that we all need to do some bonding together, so I made reservations at that restaurant a few miles from here."

"You mean that fancy restaurant?" Dan said, scowling.

Jonah nodded.

Hamilton's eyes widened. He exchanged a panicked look with Sinead.

_Interesting,_ Belle thought. What was going on between those two?

"Oh, Hamilton and Sinead can't go." Dan said, breezily.

"Why not?" Jonah asked.

"Because they're going on a _date _together." Dan said, nonchalantly. "At that _same _restaurant."

Hamilton's eyes widened. "How-"

Dan grinned. "I got it on film. Wanna see?"

Hamilton's jaw dropped. Sinead groaned.

"_What_?" Ned said, turning to look at the two. "You two are _what_?"

"Since when were you two dating?" Luke asked.

"Er..." Hamilton said, glaring at Dan. "Not for very long."

"When were you going to tell us this?" Madison asked.

"We weren't planning to," Sinead grumbled under her breath.

"Then you guys can go on your date. We'll sit at another table." Jonah said.

"I don't think that's-" started Sinead.

"Don't worry about it, yo. You won't even know we're there." said Jonah.

Sinead and Hamilton looked at each other. By the look on Dan's face, Belle knew that this wasn't going to be an ordinary dinner.

xXxXxXxXx

_Dreaming dreams with happy endings..._

xXxXxXxXx

_Hamilton's P.O.V._

Hamilton looked back at his family for the tenth time in the last five minutes. They were chatting with each other and glancing in his direction every few minutes. Dan was grinning at him and holding his video camera in his hands. Hamilton quickly turned back around.

"I never imagined our date to be like this at all." Hamilton moaned.

"So, you imagined our date before?" Sinead asked with raised eyebrows.

Hamilton blushed. "That's not what I-"

"I get it," Sinead said, rolling her eyes. She looked around. "Why did you choose _this _restaurant?"

"I didn't. Lacy did," Hamilton mumbled.

"So, you just went with whatever she said?" Sinead said. For some reason, that thought bothered her.

"I wasn't really in the mood to argue with her at that moment." Hamilton said.

They were silent for a few minutes.

"Hey, there she is." Hamilton said.

Sinead turned. A petite girl with red hair was walking towards him. A lanky guy with curly blonde hair was next to her.

"Hey, Hamilton," Lacy said, smiling. She looked at Sinead. "You must be Hamilton's girlfriend. I'm Lacy."

Sinead put on a fake smile. "Sinead."

The teen next to her smiled. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Cory."

Hamilton looked up at them. "I'm Hamilton."

Lacy and Cory sat across from the couple.

"So," Lacy said. "Where did you guys have your first date?"

Hamilton and Sinead exchanged a look.

"The movie theatre."

"This restaurant."

The two Cahills glared at each other.

"Oh, so you went to both?" Lacy asked.

Hamilton held back a sigh of relief. "Yeah. That's it."

Sinead let out an almost inaudible sigh. This was going to be a long night.

xXxXxXxXx

_Every lesson forms a new scar..._

xXxXxXxXx

_Amy's P.O.V._

"What _is _this thing?"

"I don't know. _You _ordered it!"

"Stop kicking my leg!"

"Oh, that was _your _leg?"

"Put that camera down!"

Amy sighed. People around them were starting to stare at them, obviously wondering what was going on.

"Guys, would you _behave_?" Amy hissed. "People are staring."

"It's not my fault your brother keeps kicking me." Natalie said, glaring at Dan.

Dan scowled. "Your feet are in my space."

"_Your _space?" Natalie cried. "If anything your feet are in _my_ space."

Dan snorted. "I can be in your space if I want to. It's a free country."

"That doesn't mean-"

"Would you all be quiet?" Belle exclaimed, slamming her fist on the table so hard her drink spilled. The wate spilled on Natalie's dress.

Natalie let out a shriek and jumped up. "This is _silk_!"

Dan grinned. "I can't believe I'm getting this on film."

Natalie glared at him. She threw her bread at the Madrigal. Dan ducked just in time. He grinned. "Food fight!"

He put his free hand in his bowl of spaghetti and threw it at Natalie. It got all over her dress. She gasped and glared at him. She picked up her plate and threw the contents at him. Dan dodged just in time, so the food hit Ian's face instead.

The Holts burst out laughing and started throwing their food at everyone, too.

"Stop it!" Amy cried.

No one listened to her.

"Children-" started Alistair. He was silenced by the spaghetti that was thrown at his face.

"Sorry, Uncle Alistair! I was aiming at Ian." said Dan.

"_What_?" Ian sputtered, wiping the spaghetti off his face.

The Cahill were so busy laughing and throwing food, they didn't see the man walking towards them.

"Excuse me-" he started, sternly.

Natalie dumped her water in Dan's direction. He ducked, letting the water hit the man's face instead. Natalie gaped in horror. The Cahills grew silent.

The man glared at them. The gold name-tag on his suit said MANAGER.

"Uh oh," Dan said.

"We're dead," Belle muttered.

Amy couldn't agree more.

xXxXxXxXx

_The night goes dark..._

xXxXxXxXx

A/N: What did you think? Please, review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It's been almost a month since I updated this... Sorry. I've been having writer's block with this story for some reason. I meant to update this sooner, but I was too busy... So, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that great.

amianfan102: Ha, I totally agree with you. Food fights solve everything. XD

yob3: Yeah, I tend to put a lot of Dan/Natalie hilarity in my stories for some reason. Probably because I seem to have a lot of ideas for them.

Alcoholic Goldfish: Thank you. :) The boy/girl friend plot is used a lot, isn't it? I always like those plots though for some reason.

DIsclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues

xXxXxXxXx

_I got burned but you're the real loser..._

xXxXxXxXx

The night for the Cahills didn't go very well after that. The Cahills were kicked out of the restaurant right after the food fight and Hamilton and Sinead's double date turned out disastrious. Cory was pretty immature, much to Hamilton's surprise. And Lacy asked too many questions about their 'relationship' for Sinead's taste. So, it wasn't that great of a start to their spring break.

"I can't _believe _you guys started that food fight." Belle groaned. "And in _public _too!"

"It's not my fault," Dan said jumping onto the couch. "If Natalie's feet weren't in my space-"

"Your feet were in _my _space!" Natalie yelled.

"-Then that food fight wouldn't have happened. Besides, _Natalie _was the one who started the food fight." Dan said.

"No, I didn't!" she shrieked. "Stop blaming me!"

"Actually, it was Belle who started it. _She _spilled the water on Natalie's outfit." said Luke.

"Shut up!" Belle said glaring at her brother.

Luke shrugged. "I'm just speaking the truth."

"But I didn't do it on purpose! Natalie was the one who dumped her food on Dan!" Belle cried.

"You shut up-"

"Be quiet!" Nellie shouted. Everyone quieted. "Who cares who started it? What's done is done. We can't change it now. So we might as well forget about it and move on with our lives."

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Sinead and Hamilton walked into the room.

"Hey, guys. How was your date?" Dan asked cheekily.

"I can't believe you guys did that!" Sinead exclaimed. "Do you have any idea how _embarrased _I was after that?"

"At least you didn't get spaghetti on your face." Alistair muttered.

Sinead put her hands on her hips. "Who's bright idea was it to start that food fight?"

"Don't you dare blame me this time." Natalie said scowling.

"We've agreed to move on and forget about what happened." Nellie said before anyone could say a word. "So it doesn't matter who started it."

"I bet you it was Dan." Hamilton whispered to Sinead.

"Hey!" Dan cried indignantly. "I don't do everything!"

Natalie snorted. "Oh, please. _That _is an understatement."

"You're one to talk!" Dan exclaimed.

Natalie narrowed her eyes. "I don't get your meaning."

Dan rolled his eyes. "Do I have to name all the trouble you've caused? 'Cause it'll take a few days."

Natalie scoffed. "Well, if I were to name all the things you've done, it would take _weeks._"

And that started another fight between the two clue hunters.

xXxXxXxXx

_You're bad news, a history repeater..._

xXxXxXxXx

Dan awoke to a loud thumping later that night. He bolted upright in his bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. _What was that?_ He heard the sound of swift footsteps on the roof right above his head. He threw the covers off of him and ran out of the room. He saw the other Cahills getting out of their rooms as well.

"What was that?" Hamilton asked rubbing his eyes.

"It sounds like something's on the roof." Madison said.

A loud thumping sounded overhead.

"There it was again!" Reagan exclaimed.

Natalie scowled. "Don't they know people are sleeping in here? It's two A.M.! Who wakes up at _two in the morning_?"

"Right at the moment? Us." said Belle.

"Why are we all just standing here? There's someone on the roof." Reagan said.

Dan grinned wickedly. "I say we take out the baseball bats-"

"_Baseball bats_?" Amy said in disbelief.

"Yeah! So we can hit them where it hurts!" Dan said.

"I don't think that will be necessary." said Alistair.

"Let's just go outside and see what's going on." said Jonah.

"Can we still bring the baseball bats?" Dan asked as they ran outside.

Natalie sighed, exasperated.

The rounded the house and looked up at the roof. A lone silhouette stood on the roof, standing silently.

"What's that fool doing?" Ian murmured.

"Let's ask him," Dan said. He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hey!"

The figure turned in their direction. As he stepped forward, he accidently slipped.

Without hesitation, Hamilton ran forward and caught the intruder before he could hit the ground. The clue hunters ran to meet them.

"Who is he?" Ned asked.

"Let's get him inside," Nellie said. "It's too dark to see his face."

xXxXxXxXx

_You suck at love..._

xXxXxXxXx

They sat the figure in a chair in the living room. With the lights on, the intruder's face was clearly visible to them all. A boy with messy black hair and bright blue eyes stared at them cockily. A smirk that reminded Dan too much of the Kabras was on the teen's face.

"Okay, who are you and what were you doing on the roof?" Hamilton asked.

"Just get straight to the point, eh?" the boy said, leaning back in the chair. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because we'll call the police if you don't." Natalie said.

The boy scoffed. "Oh, yes, the police. I'm _so _scared."

"If you don't answer our questions right now, I'll let this guy here take out the baseball bat." Jonah said, pointing at Dan, who was grinning mischieviously.

The boy smirked. "I'm Romeo," He looked directly at Amy and winked. "And I wouldn't mind if you were my Juliet."

Amy blushed, making Ian narrow his eyes.

"Stop with the jokes. Who are you?" Sinead said glaring at him.

He shrugged. "I'm Danny, you are?"

"Why were you on the roof?" Sinead asked ignoring the question.

"Trying to break into the house. What else would I be doing?" he said bluntly. "I heard Jonah Wizard stayed here. Might as well see if I could steal something valuable here."

Jonah frowned. "You sound familiar. Yo, have I met you before?"

Danny smiled. "Ah, now you're getting it, Wizard."

Amy's eyes widened. "You're a Cahill too, aren't you?"

"Ah, bravo, Miss Cahill. You've put the puzzle together." Danny said.

"How do you know our names?" Natalie demanded.

"We're Cahills. We make it our business to know everyone." Danny said nonchalantly.

"What branch are you from? Tomas? Lucian?" Madison asked.

"Janus," Danny replied. "How do you think I know him?" He cocked his head towards Jonah. "So now what? You going to turn me in?"

"No," Jonah said. "You'll just find a way to escape."

_Just like we did in the clue hunt,_ Dan thought.

"So what are you going to do with me?" Danny asked.

Natalie scowled and looked at Danny with distaste. "The baseball bat idea sounds quite pleasant at the moment."

"No, we'll just keep him here for a while." Jonah said. "I have some other questions for him."

Danny smiled without warmth. "And I look forward to answering them."

_He even asks like the Cobra_, Dan thought glancing at Ian.

"Care to show me to my room then?" Danny asked standing up.

"Amy, why don't you show him to a room?" Belle said.

Danny smiled while Ian scowled.

Jonah frowned. "We don't have enough rooms..."

"Why don't you just let him share with someone?" Nellie asked.

Jonah's eyes suddenly lit up and he smiled mischieviously. "Hey, Ian, you have enough space in your room, right?"

Ian's eyes flashed dangerously. "Jonah-"

Danny smirked. "I don't mind at all."

"It's settled then!" Belle said.

Dan smiled. This was starting to get interesting.

xXxXxXxXx

_You played me like an amateur..._

xXxXxXxXx

A/N: It looks like Ian has competition. XD The song for the page breaks was 'You Suck At Love' by Simple Plan. Please, review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated this recently. I had a lot of tests and homework at school. I can't promise you the next update will be very soon.

39cluesgal: Well, I can tell you really like Danny. XD Yeah, he _is _a lot like Ian, isn't he?

yob3: I know Ian would like it if he was dead by morning. XD Or at least out of the picture.

Volcanic Lily: Thanks. :) The chapter was a lot better than I thought it would be.

amberwolf532: Danny's there to make Ian jealous. I'm not planning on making Belle fall for him. It just doesn't work for me, you know?

Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues. I only own Belle, Luke, Jazmine, and Danny.

xXxXxXxXx

_Cause I remember every sunset..._

xXxXxXxXx

"Amy! Come and build a sandcastle with me." Danny called from his spot in the sand.

The Cahills were spending the day at Jonah's private beach. That included Danny, much to Ian's annoyance.

Amy walked over to Danny, her red hair flowing behind her. She sat down in front of him.

"Have you ever built a sandcastle before, Amy?" Danny asked, handing her a red pail.

She sheepishly shook her head. "No, I've only ever gone to a beach a few times."

Danny gave her a kind smile that most didn't know he was capable of. "That's alright. I'll teach you."

As the two proceeded to build a sandcastle, Dan and Natalie stood a few feet away. Natalie was sitting on a blanket under an umbrella. Dan sat next to her, watching the two.

"They look like they're having fun." Natalie remarked.

Dan scowled. "Is that a good thing?"

"For some," Natalie replied. "Like Danny. Ian on the other hand..."

They glanced at the Kabra. He stood by himself, frowning at Danny and Amy.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dan asked.

Natalie smirked and nodded. The two walked over to him.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, brother." Natalie said.

Ian scowled. "I'm not jealous."

Dan snorted. "Please, you might as well write the word on your forehead. There's practically steam coming out of your ears."

"Leave me," Ian said, crossing his arms across his chest. "It's none of your concern."

"Actually, it is." Natalie said. "We spent a lot of time trying to get you and Amy together, and you're just going to give up now that another suitor has gotten into the picture?"

"This is like the Evan incident all over again." Dan added.

Ian scowled. "That was Amy's fault."

"There's no need to put the blame all on her, Ian." Natalie said.

"Yeah, it was _both _of your faults." Dan said. "Although, I understand why Amy wouldn't want to tell anyone that the two of you were dating..."

"Besides, Evan _and _Danny would be out of the picture if you would just apologize to Amy." Natalie said.

Dan nodded. "So suck up that manly pride and go apologize!"

Natalie snorted. "His pride is hardly manly."

"I get it," Ian snapped.

"We'll even help you get her back," Dan said with a mischievious grin.

"I don't like the look on your face." Ian murmured.

"Don't worry about a thing, Ian. I've got a plan." Dan said.

xXxXxXxXx

_I remember every word you said..._

xXxXxXxXx

"I am _not _doing this," Ian said.

"Don't you want my sister back, Ian?" Dan asked.

"Of course I do-"

"Then you'll have to go on with the plan." Dan said.

"But what if it doesn't work?" Ian asked.

"Then that would _really _suck," Dan replied.

"Don't worry, we have a backup plan." Natalie said. "Now get on with it!"

Ian sighed and walked over to the water. Dan grinned. He was really going to enjoy this. He started to run towards the now completed sandcastle that Danny and Amy had built and "tripped" over it. He bumped into Ian, knocking him face first into the water. Just for dramatic effect, Dan "accidently" stepped on Ian's back trying to get back up.

"Ian!" Natalie cried. She ran towards him, pretending to be concerned.

Dan flipped Ian over. His eyes were closed, and he wasn't breathing.

"You better not have _actually _killed him." Natalie muttered into Dan's ear.

"He's not breathing!" Dan exclaimed.

Amy and Danny stumbled towards them.

"Dan! What did you _do_?" Amy cried, kneeling next to Ian.

"It was an accident!" Dan said. "I didn't mean to!"

"What should we do?" Natalie asked.

"Amy! You took that CPR class over the summer, didn't you? Give him mouth to mouth resuscitation!" Dan said as if the idea had just came to him.

Amy's eyes widened. "Wh-what...?"

"Mouth to mouth resuscitation!" Dan cried. "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"You have to, Amy!" Natalie pleaded. "You have to save my brother!"

Dan thought that Natalie might be laying it on a bit too thick, but Amy and Danny didn't seem to think anything of it.

"O-okay..." Amy said, her voice shaking slightly.

Danny put his hand on her shoulder. "If you can't do it, Amy, I'll gladly do it. I've taken classes too. I've done this before."

Dan's and Natalie's eyes widened. Dan could have sworn he saw Ian twitch.

_Please don't open your eyes. Please don't open your eyes._

Natalie locked eyes with him. She seemed to be saying, _What now?_

Dan grinned as the idea came to him. He placed his palms on Ian's chest and pushed. He wasn't really sure how to do this, but he had seen this in a movie once. Ian seemed to have caught on, because he spewed out water when he bolted upright. His eyes shot open, and he acted as if he had really been unconcious.

"What happened? Where am I?" Ian asked.

Amy let out a sigh of relief. "Ian! You're okay!"

"You were unconcious," Danny said.

"Was I?" Ian said, as Amy embraced him.

Dan hoped that the hug was enough to soothe Ian, but by the look Ian gave him, he knew that it wasn't enough.

Ian was still going to kill him.

xXxXxXxXx

_We're crashing like waves..._

xXxXxXxXx

"Well that didn't work," Dan said.

Natalie, Dan, and Ian sat in the kitchen eating a snack. The other Cahills were still outside.

"You think?" Ian snapped, glaring at him.

Dan held his hands up. "Hey, it's not my fault. I didn't know Danny knew CPR."

"At least we stopped him before he could-" Natalie started, but then stopped herself. She didn't even want to _think _about it.

Ian's glare turned even more murderous. "I shouldn't have trusted you two. I should have known that plan wouldn't have worked."

Dan grinned cheekily. "Nice to know you're puting the blame on yourself."

Ian growled.

"At least you got a hug," Natalie pointed out.

"I only got that hug because she thought I was going to _die._" Ian said.

Dan shrugged. "You take what you can get." He put his elbows on the table. "So, I guess it's on to Plan B."

"_Plan B_?" Ian said. "There's no way I'm going to get involved in another one of your schemes."

"Ah, but don't you want to get back together with Amy, Ian?" Natalie inquired.

Dan grinned. "Or do you wanted her to end up falling for Danny?"

Ian scowled. "She won't end up with Danny."

"Oh? And how do you know? She looked pretty happy with him at the beach." Natalie said.

"So, what's it gonna be?" Dan asked.

Ian sighed. "I'm going to regret this," He looked at them. "What's the plan?"

xXxXxXxXx

_Playing in the sand..._

xXxXxXxXx

A/N: I meant to make this chapter longer, but I decided not to. I won't be able to update any of my stories for the next few weeks. I'll be able to update in mid-June. I hope you liked this chapter. Please, review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the delay of this chapter. I just got back from my three week vacation. I'm sorry if this chapter's not very good. I was stuck for an idea for this one.

amianfreak19: The song in that chapter was 'Summer Paradise' by Simple Plan. I was listening to it one day and it gave me the idea for that chapter. I had totally forgotten that the Cahills were right next to the beach. XD

Iwillcomebacktolife: Ha, ha, well if you think of it that way... It _was _kind of awkward for Danny to offer that, huh?

twistedfantsy: When my friend read that chapter she said the same thing. XD

RegretOrRejoice: I love it when people call me a brilliant writer. :D You know you all are just boosting my ego, right? XD

Volcanic Lily: I agree with you. XD Don't you just love desperate Ian?

Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues, Kiss the Girl, or The Little Mermaid

xXxXxXxXx

_She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her..._

xXxXxXxXx

**Phase One: Get rid of the thief**

"Why is Danny tied to a chair?" Sinead asked.

"It's time for his interrogation," Jonah lied.

Sinead raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's it?"

Belle grinned. "It's all part of the plan."

"What plan?" Sinead questioned.

"It's all part of Operation: Get Amy and Ian Back Together." Belle replied.

Sinead scoffed. "Are you serious?"

Belle nodded. "Dead serious."

"Is it really necessary for you to tie him to a chair?" Sinead glanced at the bound Janus.

"This way he won't try to escape," Jonah explained.

"Did you really have to duct tape his mouth?"

"That was Dan's idea." Belle said.

"He won't be able to call for help." Jonah added.

"I bet he just did that for fun," Sinead mumbled. She sighed. "What is he planning to do?"

"If we told you, it would ruin the surprise." Belle said, smiling.

"Is this something illegal?" Sinead asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Belle replied. "You can only do so many things before you get caught."

Danny started kicking and yelling something behind the duct tape.

Jonah turned to him. "Sorry, Danny, but this is important to the plan."

Belle smiled. "If you stop struggling, I promise to be gentle when I rip the duct tape off your mouth."

Sinead snorted. "I doubt it."

Static was suddenly heard from the walkie talkie strapped to Jonah's belt. He unstrapped it and held it to his mouth. "This is Jonah."

"No! You're supposed to use your codename." came a voice from the walkie talkie.

"Is that Dan?" Sinead asked.

"That's Supreme Ninja to you!" came the reply.

"More like Supreme Idiot," another voice came in.

"Shut up, Cobra!"

"I thought that was Ian."

"No, he's-"

"Has Phase One been completed yet?" Natalie asked.

"Phase One is completed," Jonah replied. "The thief has been captured and tied to a chair."

"Did you duct tape his mouth shut?" Dan asked.

Belle rolled her eyes, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "Yes, Dan-"

"Supreme Ninja!"

"Supreme Ninja," Belle corrected herself. "We have duct taped the thief's mouth shut."

"What's with all these codenames?" Sinead muttered.

"Wonderful, on to Phase Two."

xXxXxXxXx

_It's possible she wants you too..._

xXxXxXxXx

**Phase Two: Capture the Mermaid**

"Remind me again why we're calling Amy the mermaid." Madison said.

Reagan rolled her eyes. "It's because Dan and Natalie got this idea from The Little Mermaid."

"So, Amy's supposed to be Ariel?" Luke asked.

"She's got the same hair color," Madison admitted.

"Well, you got to admit, it's creative." Luke said.

The three Cahills walked into the library of Jonah's beach house. Amy stood in one of the leather chairs, reading a book. The three looked at each other, and quickly, but quietly, walked to Amy.

Amy looked up at them. "Yes?"

In one swift motion, her book was out of her hands and she was hanging over Luke's shoulder.

"Hey!" Amy cried. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Amy. You'll thank us for this later." Luke said.

"What's going on? Where are you taking me?" Amy yelled.

Instead of an answer, she heard a burst of static. Madison unclipped her walkie talkie from her belt and answered, "This is Madison."

"Codenames! Why isn't anyone using their codenames?" Dan cried from the device.

"I told you it was because they're stupid." Natalie replied.

"They are not!"

"We've completed Phase Two," Madison cut in. "We're on our way there."

"Is that Dan and Natalie?" Amy asked from Luke's shoulder.

"Have the others captured Danny?" Luke asked.

"_What_? You captured Danny?" Amy exclaimed.

"You're welcome," Dan replied cheekily.

"Is everyone else in position?" Luke questioned.

"Everything's ready," Natalie answered.

"Alright! Phase Three commences!"

xXxXxXxXx

_Floating in a blue lagoon..._

xXxXxXxXx

**Phase Three: The Boat Scene**

Natalie, Dan, and Ian stood on the beach. It was night, and the stars were shining brightly. The moon seemed to cast a spotlight on the water. A small boat was next to them with two wooden paddles laying on the boat floors.

"Don't you think this is a bit much?" Ian asked, glancing at the boat.

"I wanted to add the song," Dan said. "But no-o-o, Cobra said it was _too_ _much_."

"Stop calling me that stupid codename!" Natalie snapped.

"This is ridiculous," Ian muttered, looking out at the ocean. "I can't believe we're copying a scene from a Disney movie."

"Disney makes dreams come true!" Dan said, grinning. "They have the best cheesy, cliche scenes!"

"I'm starting to regret agreeing to this," Ian sighed.

"Mermaid approaching!" Dan exclaimed.

They turned to see Amy being carried over to them.

"Put me down, Luke!" Amy demanded.

"With pleasure," Luke said, setting her down on the beach. With a bow, Luke said, "She's all yours."

Luke, Madison, and Reagan ran back towards the beach house. Amy turned to her brother and the Kabras. "What on earth is going on?"

Dan grinned. "Your prince awaits you."

Amy turned to Ian, who was looking uncomfortable. "This was their plan, not mine."

Natalie smirked. "Ever watch The Little Mermaid, Amy?"

Amy's eyes widened. "Oh, _no_."

Dan laughed. "Oh, yes. You'll be thanking us later."

Natalie pushed her towards the boat. "Now get in. Or do you want Ian to carry you in?"

Amy blushed and muttered something under her breath. Ian sighed and gave her an apologetic look.

Dan held up his video camera. "This is going to be good."

xXxXxXxXx

_Kiss the girl..._

xXxXxXxXx

A/N: I got this idea from The Little Mermaid. Sorry there was no Hamead in this chapter. I don't really have any ideas for them. I'm probably going to write another story like this for July 4th. Please tell me in your reviews if you would like me to write that story.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Wow, I'm on a role this week, aren't I? There's just nothing to do these days since school ended. I'm actually looking forward to going again. At least I'll have stuff to do...

amianfreak19: Thanks. :) Your review made me smile.

RegretOrRejoice: You like my writing? :D I don't really like my writing all that much. It might be because I don't have all that much confidence... XD

magicdemi-god223: I love that movie, too. :)

addicted2reading9: It _is _too much, isn't it? But that's what happens when you use a scene from a Disney movie. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues, The Little Mermaid, or Kiss The Girl

xXxXxXxXx

_Looks like the boy's too shy..._

xXxXxXxXx

**Phase Three: The Boat Scene**

Amy and Ian sat in the small boat that was floating in the water. Ian paddled the boat slowly, as if trying to make the moment last as long as possible. Amy's silence was making him quite uncomfortable. He couldn't tell if she was angry or not, but either way, it was obvious she didn't want to talk to him.

He finally broke the silence. "Amy?"

She looked at him. "What?"

Ian stopped paddling the boat. "Are you angry with me?"

Amy looked at the night sky. "I'm angry that you agreed to this ridiculous plan." She looked at him. "I'm surprised, Ian. I didn't think you'd agree to _anything _Dan planned."

Ian shrugged. "I suppose that's what desperation does to you."

Amy blinked. "What did you say?"

He sighed. "Please, Amy. Don't make me say it again."

A small smile appeared on Amy's face. "You were desperate?"

"Well, yes," he admitted grudgingly. "I saw how close you were getting to Danny and I thought..." Ian couldn't bring himself to say anymore.

There was silence for a moment, but then Amy started laughing. Ian scowled. He had just admitted his feeling to her, and she had the _nerve _to _laugh _at him?

"I'm sorry," Amy apologized. "It's just... if you wanted me back, you could have just apologized."

Ian blinked, but quickly regained his composure. "Of course I could have," he said. "But then it wouldn't have shown how much I'm willing to do for you."

Amy scoffed, obviously not believing his statement. "You just didn't want to apologize, right?"

He looked out at the water and tried to swallow his pride. "I... apologize for my behaviour."

Amy smiled. "I apologize as well."

Ian raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"For not telling Evan about us," she replied. "You were right, I should have told him."

Ian adjusted his jacket. "All is forgiven."

"So, we're together again?" Amy asked.

"I suppose so," Ian agreed.

The two Cahills suddenly heard cheering. They turned to see everyone standing on the beach. Dan held up his video camera with a grin on his face. "I got this on camera!"

Amy blushed while Ian just sighed. "Do you think there's any way for us to destroy that footage?"

Amy laughed. "We can only hope."

"Alright! Time to complete Phase Three!" Dan called. "Jonah! Hamilton!"

The two suddenly appeared in their motorboat.

Ian narrowed his eyes. "What are you two doing?"

"Finishing Phase Three," Jonah replied with a grin.

And then they tipped the couple's boat over.

Amy and Ian fell into the water. They came back up, sputtering and yelling threats.

"Sorry, Amy." Hamilton said, not looking sorry at all. "But that's what happened in the movie."

Jonah shrugged. "If we couldn't add the song, we might as well add this."

Ian glared at them and turned to Amy. "When I get my hands on your brother-"

Amy cut him off by splashing water onto his face. She grinned. "What were you saying, Ian?"

Ian splashed water at her in response.

xXxXxXxXx

_It don't take a word, not a single word..._

xXxXxXxXx

**Operation: Get Amy and Ian Back Together: Complete**

The Cahills gathered in Jonah's living room. Amy and Ian had towels around them to dry them off. Ian was glaring at Dan and Natalie, who were smirking at him triumphantly.

Belle grinned. "Did you two have fun?"

"We got it all on tape," Dan said, grinning. "You wanna watch it?"

"I'd rather not," Ian muttered.

Nellie smiled. "It seems the mermaid got her happy ending after all."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Mermaid?"

"That's your codename," Madison replied.

"_What_?" Amy exclaimed. "Who thought of that?"

"Your brother, Supreme Idiot." Natalie said calmly.

"_Supreme Ninja_!" Dan cried in exasperation. "Get it right, Cobra!"

"It's over, Dan. You don't have to use those codenames anymore," Luke reminded.

"It seems Operation: Get Amy and Ian Back Together is finally completed." Belle said.

"You _named _the plan?" Amy asked.

"Idiots," Ian muttered.

"Of course we did! All brilliant plans have names." Dan said.

"Now, it's time for our next plan," Jonah said with a smirk. "Operation: Get Sinead and Hamilton together!"

"_What_!" Sinead yelled.

"You've got to be kidding me," Hamilton murmured.

"Well, you guys _are _fake dating," Dan reminded them. "Might as well make it real, right?"

"If you guys do the same thing as you did to them-"

"We won't," Dan assured her. He grinned. "We'll use a different Disney movie for you."

Sinead stood up. "No way." And then she walked out of the room.

Hamilton looked uncomfortable by himself. He squirmed nervously as the Cahills turned their attention to him.

"Well? What do you say, Ham?" Reagan questioned.

"Are you going to let us help you?" Madison asked.

"You saw how well our plan worked for them." Dan jerked his thumb towards Ian and Amy. "Our next plan will work great for you and Sinead."

"I don't think Sinead will go for it," Hamilton replied.

"That's why we don't _tell _her." Belle said.

"Besides," Luke leaned back in his chair. "Who can say no to Disney?"

"There's _always _a happy ending." Belle said.

Hamilton sighed. "You promise not to push me into the water?"

Dan grinned. "Don't worry. This Disney scene doesn't include water."

Hamilton closed his eyes. "What's the plan?"

"Well," Jonah said. "We're all leaving tomorrow, so we can't do it yet." He smiled. "But you're all coming back for July 4th, aren't you?"

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Amy muttered under her breath.

Dan grinned wickedly. "Time to bring out the firecrackers!"

Natalie scowled. "I'm not going to be anywhere _near _you on July 4th."

Belle smiled. "This has been eventful."

"I'm never going through this again," Ted said to himself.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Ted." Dan said. "But you're part of the next plan."

"Oh, joy."

Amy closed her eyes and smiled. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she enjoyed spending time with her family like this.

Even though they seemed to cause trouble everytime.

xXxXxXxXx

_Kiss the girl..._

xXxXxXxXx

A/N: I didn't like this chapter all that much. This was the last chapter, everybody. I hope you enjoyed 'Operation: Survive Spring Break'. The next story will be called 'A Cahill Independence Day'. It'll be up by the end of June.


End file.
